Design Technology 8
Future City Competition We are: Anca | Andy | Auset | Christina | Dillon | Emily | Hkeem | Jaclyn | James | Jasira | Jessie | Jordan | Joshua | Karen | MarkBo | Matthew | Meghan | Mitchell | Nathan | Oliver | Pamela | Sam | Shantal | Simran | Thomas | Adam | Audrey | Bianca | Daniela | Denisa | Erica | Falinyi | Fiona | Hannah | Helen | Hye Min | Jackie | Jasmine | Jaymee | Karina | Katherine | Kristen | MarkG | Oana | Porcia | Talitha | Ariel | Noelle | Michael | Lisette | Mohamed | Galina | Solemia | Jessica | Gautier | Takesha | Diana | Jonathan | Nicole | Shuyi | Mark | Crystal | Desmon | Daniel | Richie | Santiago | Wasim | Rachel | Amalia | Amy | Anthony | Arafat | Argina | Claudia | Cynthia | Erick | Giselle | Hea Jin | Jolijt | Khushpreet | Kristin | Maria | Marjorie | MarkBe | Michelle | Natalie | Neema | Nicholas | Olivia | Sarah | Shivum | Tawsif | Vidya | Design Technology 8: Designing for the Future Baccalaureate School for Global Education--NYC * Fall Semester 2006-2007 * Instructor: Dr. Madeline Brownstone , Ph.D. Introduction: Over the course of this semester, we will read and do practical work around the following questions. * In what ways do information and communications technologies affect our lives? (Consider things like radios, televisions, cell phones, email, websites, wikis, blogs, and podcasts). What is intellectual property? When can information be considered property that can be protected by formal laws? What are the relationships between authorship and ownership? * In what ways do the design of a city’s infrastructure (such as, zoning, power, water, waste, roads, public transportation, safety, education, and parks systems) affect the quality of life for its citizens? * In what ways can the development of “green” technologies, such as fuel cells for powering urban areas, impact the natural environment and also the quality of everyday life of the residents? * What do visual elements—pattern, shape, size, proportion, texture, color, and proximity of buildings—contribute to the identity of a city? Requirements * Regular Attendance and Punctuality are critical because much of the inquiry work we do requires participating in a group/team proces* Tools & Materials such as agenda book, pencil box, binder, blue portfolio, and readings must be kept orderly and brought to class regularly. * Homework must be done on schedule because it is designed to be integral to the ongoing process begun in class and built on at the next class meeting. * Unit Projects that follow the five stages of the MYP design cycle * Portfolio for each of the five stages of the design cycle is a requirement of MYP Technology. * Process Journals that document ongoing progress are a requirement of MYP Technology (forms provided by school). * Email account for communicating with the instructor and team members about ongoing class work * Signed IAUP & Release for student work (not grades or personal information) to be shared on the BSGE Website * Access to Internet via BSGE library, Public Library, or home computer Texts * Engineering the City: How Infrastructure Works by Matthys Levy & Richard Panchyk * Eyewitness Future by Michael Tambini * Underground by David Macaulay * The Works by Kate Ascher N.B. Supplementary readings selected from a variety of publications ranging from selected textbooks to Internet sources will be either on reserve in the BSGE Library or provided as handouts to be kept in portfolio or student binder (as necessitated by the ongoing nature of the work). Overarching Essential Question * In what ways is technology liberating or constraining our lives? Assessment * Assessment of unit projects will follow MYP IB criteria for technology. * Each criterion will be assessed at least twice over the course of the semester. * The final grade will be calculated not by averaging, but by considering the highest level achieved or most frequently achieved level of assessment in each criterion. Unit I: Authorship and Ownership—Information and Communication Technologies * Area of Interaction:''' Health and Social Education * Project: Publishing a Webfolio Unit II: Engineering the City * Area of Interaction: Homo Faber * Project: Use SimCity software to design a city and grow it at least 50 years into the future Unit III: Energy and Power Technologies * Area of Interaction: Environment * Project: Design a brief and focused energy strategy to include fuel cell systems to power a city of the future. Unit IV: Building Communities * Area of Interaction: Community & Service * Project: Building a scale model of an urban area ---- * This term we will be using the Future Cities Competition Future City Compeition Official Site as the foundation for our studies. * To complement this course of study there is a blog Technology Resources Homework & More * There is also a Future City Competition wiki page --Madeline 21:24, 14 October 2006 (UTC)